


first there's you

by kindly



Series: be known by you [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, Kinda?, Other, androgynous farmer, shane can't tell genders, this is the start of everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindly/pseuds/kindly
Summary: Shane meets the new Farmer that moved into town. Or just outside of town, if they were gonna get into specifics.





	first there's you

Shane didn't care when the new farmer moved into Pelican Town. Not like some other people, like the Mayor and Robin, all optimism and hope. Shane just… didn't care about the hype.

_He just wanted a name_.

All people ever referred to the new farmer as was 'farmer'. It irritated Shane. _Very much_.

"Hey, farmer! How's it going?" Shane chomps down on a too hot slice of pizza at the bar as Gus greets the person walking inside from the rain. He would admit that it was a pretty dreary spring this year, more rainy days then sunshine.

Shane looks over at the farmer as they pull off their coat to hang on the wall rack, almost scowling at the fact that the farmers jacket was now next to Shane's and would probably get his wet now. It irritated Shane that he couldn't figure out the new farmers deal. They wore baggy clothing all the time, never revealing anything telling. They had this androgynous look to them and it got under his skin enough that Shane was seriously curious.

It started with the hair. It was almost down to the tips of their ears, brushing them lightly on windy days when the farmer went without that stupid sun hat they won during the egg hunt earlier that season. It was a neutral color like light brown or a dark blonde, _Shane didn't try to put much thought into it_ . Dusty green/brown/hazel eyes that were wide and innocent, always looking around at everything like they were just **amazed** to be in this Yoba forsaken town.  The farmer was also short, Shane estimated their height around five feet and maybe five inches? And the farmer was _skinny_. They had thin arms and long, slender fingers that didn't look like they could take daily farm work, if the little colored band-aids were anything to go by.

The farmer calls out a greeting to Gus and Emily, saying hello quietly to Mayor Lewis and Pam on the other side of the bar from Shane before they made themselves comfortable on a stool near where Shane was seated. It made him glance over at the brunette and he frowned to himself, wondering why they had to sit near him.

"Hi," it was a meek voice, soft and neutral. Shane glanced over the rim of his beer glass at the farmer.

"What," Shane blinks at them and then turns away and finishes his beer. His rough demeanor had deterred more than a few people from talking to him and Shane was hoping that this would be one of those times.

"I'm Scout, the new farmer," they stick their hand out for Shane to shake and the man looks at them for a moment, taking in the soft smile and crinkled eyes. Yoba, even their name was gender neutral. _Fuck_. "…okay," and the hand was pulled back to the farmers side when Shane realized he'd not reached out to shake it. That was probably rude enough to let the farmer know that Shane wasn't a social person.

Shane knew he should feel bad about the small frown on the pale pink lips of the farmer. Shane gives a sigh, rubs his left hand over his closed eyes and then turns to Scout the _farmer_ and sets down the empty beer glass in his hand to extend it for a handshake.

"Shane. I like to be left alone… not much for conversation," he can feel a blush rising up his cheeks and turns away as the farmer looks over at him, a small smile working its way on their lips. Scout takes Shane's hand in a strong grip that he wasn't expecting, shaking their joined hands up and down twice before they scooted over to the stool right next to Shane's.

_Fuck, this was a nightmare_.

The farmer was chatty. Like, **_really chatty_ ** , Shane found out. He was almost jealous of how easily the farmer could talk to people. How easily Scout just _was_ in these situations. Yeah, that was a weird thought.

Shane tried to feel bad about missing half of what Scout was saying, the way their mouth moved was too entrancing though and Shane tried really hard not to watch their lips move. It was hard to deal with his emotions lately though. Hard to do anything lately.

"I gotta go," he found himself interrupting the farmer mid-sentence and standing while slapping money on the bar top for his food and drinks. He shoved his hands in the ratty hoodies pockets and didn't look at Scout as he walked out of the bar.

He gets home when he realizes that he forgot his raincoat in the bar next to the farmers own drying coat.

"Shit,"

**Author's Note:**

> so this will be part of a few different parts? i wasn't quite sure if i wanted this to be chapters or not, honestly. i think all of these will be kind of standalone? but interconnected too, you get it? 
> 
> anyways, i have a tumblr, (kindly-creatot) where i post shit and make shitty playlists for my fics. check it out? shoot me a message? be my friend and read all things before i post? 
> 
> toodles c:


End file.
